


He'd Cook Dinner, She'd Cook Dessert

by AmTheDreamer



Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:15:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25065277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmTheDreamer/pseuds/AmTheDreamer
Summary: He would cook dinner,  she would cook dessert, he’d choose the vinyl, she’d mix cocktails, he’d woo her to slow dance by confessing the many times he wanted to confess his love to her but was too afraid, she would make him reenact a scene from clueless, they’d laugh until they both cried, and in the morning there would be coffee and poetry.
Relationships: Donna Paulsen/Harvey Specter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	He'd Cook Dinner, She'd Cook Dessert

Harvey walked into the apartment only to be welcomed by a frustrated groan. He heard the oven door slammed shut and closed his eyes, his fingers coming to rub circles around them. He completely forgot that Donna’s sister was coming for coffee and cake later that evening.

He closed the door behind him and got rid of his jacket, taking off his shoes. After discarding his keys and cellphone, he walked into the kitchen. Donna was there, hair up in a messy ponytail, holding on to a cake as if her life depended on it. The cake looked perfect; Donna looked perfect.

Harvey leaned in to kiss his wife, and with a smile, he asked, “what’s going on?”. Donna groaned in response, placing the cake gently on the stovetop. “She canceled,” she said through her teeth. “She called to say she was stuck at work and that we will have to reschedule. _After_ I spent two hours baking this stupid cake”.

If Harvey was being honest, he was actually happy to hear that their plans for the night were canceled. He had a nightmare of a day and all he could think about was hugging his wife and relaxing. But Donna did leave work early just to spend two hours on a stupid cake, that looked very much like it was the best cake in the world, and he was not going to let it go to waste.

“Why don’t you leave the cake here and go take a bath? I’ll make up some dinner and we could make a date night out of it”. He gave her a signature smile, and the smile he got in return made his tummy clench. She was perfect, his wife. “Thanks,” she whispered, and as she disappeared into the bathroom, he went to get a change of clothes, so he could start working on their dinner.

They didn’t have dinner plans, which meant they didn’t have much to work with. The meat was frozen, they were almost out of rice and pasta, and they didn’t have any cream whatsoever. So, he resorted to leftover salmon, which was very easy to thaw, and salad. Nothing perfect, but dinner nonetheless.

He put the salmon to thaw and went into the living room, straight to his vinyl collection. He picked up one of their favorites, one of his dad’s oldest, and put it on to play. To the soft sounds of the music, he started dicing the vegetables.

Harvey was working on cutting the tomatoes when two pale hands grabbed at his waist. He turned around and buried himself into Donna’s neck, hugging her tight. “You look beautiful,” he said, taking in the soft satin pajamas she chose. She snorted at that, pushing him slightly so she could look at him.

“I’m wearing pajamas,” she said and grabbed the knife. But before she could do any dicing, Harvey gently took it from her hands. “I’m making dinner,” he said softly. ”And you can go mix us something to drink with it”.

They sat to eat eventually. Between Salmon, and salad, and cocktails she mixed, they spent the evening talking about their days. Harvey was still caught by surprise from time to time, at how a simple conversation with her could make him feel so much better. The stress of the day left his body slowly, and by the time they were both too full to eat anything at all, all he wanted to do was make her dance with him.

“I love you,” he found himself whispering suddenly. She stopped talking all at once, just so she could look at him with loving eyes. “I love you too,” she replied, and his head shook softly.

“I love you so much Donna, have loved you for years. I think… I should have told you that years ago, after that night when I told you I loved you and ran away, or after Norma died, or after you kissed me. Or that night, when Scotty called to give me shit about not seeing that I love you…”

Donna got up, eyes still locked with his, and dipped in to kiss him, pulling him up with her into a tight hug. “I love you too, Harvey,” she repeated. “So much”.

His hands grabbed at hers, and he spun them around, pulling her into a slow dance. They danced to the living room, eyes locked, and as she laughed her laughter gave him butterflies in his tummy. He loved to hear her laugh so much, he could swear he needed nothing more.

They danced until the song ended, falling to the couch laughing as it did. He turned around to kiss her, and she pushed into him, deepening the kiss. When they were both panting for air, they finally broke the contact, but she was still practically sitting on top of him.

“Harvey,” she started, “I loved you for so long, too, you know?”

He nodded, and she continued. “That time, when you reenacted Clueless for me, you looked so beautiful and I remember after getting out of the room, that I couldn’t stop thinking how wonderful you were”.

He half laughed at the memory; half felt his heart clench at the thought of her thinking of him like that years ago. “You tricked me into doing that reenactment,” he smirked at her.

“I did,” she said proudly, her hips moving on his. “It was a very good one. Do it again for me?” She looked at him with suggestive eyes.

“No way,” he said, pulling her closer, eyes closing at the feeling of her hips on his groin. “Oh, come on, Harvey,” she said, moving again. She knew exactly what she was doing there was no doubt in that.

There was nothing that could stand between Donna and getting what she wants from Harvey. Within minutes he found himself reenacting that horrible scene from Clueless right in their living room, and they were swept into a laughing fit that lasted until they were both crying.

And then they lay there with a couple of pieces of that perfect cake, lazily exchanging bits of conversation. And nothing was more important than him and her and that wonderful night.

*

When Donna woke up, the other side of the bed was empty. She let herself lazily wake up, taking in the beautiful sun that was so rare at that time in Seattle. She knew Harvey was out on his Sunday morning run and was in no rush to get out of bed.

The house was smelling of fresh coffee, and after fifteen minutes of just laying around, she couldn’t help herself anymore. She got out of bed, finding her shirt and pants where they threw them on the floor the night before. She dressed slowly and walked to the kitchen.

And right there on the counter, stood a cup full of coffee, and a note leaning on it. She smiled as she picked it up, rolling her eyes at her sappy husband as she read, ‘ _there is no first, or last in forever – It is Centre, there, all the time_ ”.


End file.
